Sachi Imonoyama
by sachi yamada
Summary: The story starts with a hot summer day, a garden hose, and a new neighbor. ShiraishiXOC
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

It was a breezy summer day, the last summer day to be exact.

"Ah, the cool wind against my face is relaxing." Shiraishi said to himself as he lay on the grassy field in his house. The boy was entering his third year in Shitenhouji as the captain of the tennis club.

After an hour or two, he started feeling water splattering on his face.

'What is that?' he thought to himself.

He stood up and suddenly felt a gush of water hitting his face.

"P-taaaaahhhh!" he screamed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said a panicking female voice holding a garden hose.

"It's ok. It was rather…. refreshing." Shiraishi said, using his shirt to wipe his face.

"Do you need a towel?" she said.

"It's ok. Considering my house is just 5 meters away from where I am standing right now, I think I'll just get one from my room." He said jokingly.

"Oh…okay." The girl said.

"Come on over. I'd like to get to know my neighbor." Shiraishi said.

~At Shiraishi's room~

The girl sat uneasily on Shiraishi's bed, smelling the aroma of the lavender near the window.

"So, let's start with names and general details." Shiraishi said while he walked into the room shirtless.

The girl blushed.

"Sachi Imonoyama. I live next door. I'm entering my 3rd year in Osaka Private." The girl replied.

"Ah, Imonoyama. Where have I heard that name before? Anyway, I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke. I'm entering my 3rd year in Shitenhouji." He said.

"Shitenhouji? The temple looking school?" Sachi asked.

"Uh…yeah." He said.

"And I think you like tennis." she said, looking at the tennis posters and technique books scattered around the room.

"Oh no." he said sarcastically.

After some hours of chatting about random stuff, Shiraishi's cellphone began to ring.

"Yes? I'll meet you there at 6pm. See ya."

"A date?" Sachi teased.

"That was from my boys."

"You're gay?"

"Of course not!" Shiraishi abruptly replied. "That was from a guy in my team. We're going to the party of some arrogant boy's birthday from Hyotei. You want to come along?"

"Sure. Pick me up at 5?"

"Is this a date?"

"It is if you want it to be." Sachi said with a seductive smile.


	2. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

It was 5:00 PM. Shiraishi took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell.

"Shiraishi-san, just right on time." Sachi said with a smile.

"Please. Call me Shiraishi." The blonde said.

"Then please call me Sachi." Sachi said.

"Then I would be calling you by your first name. Then you should call me by my first name." Shiraishi said, with a confused tone.

"Your name's too long. I'll just call you Shin-chan" Sachi said jokingly.

"Shin-chan…." Shiraishi said. He blushed at the thought.

They entered the car and arrived at the big dome at 6:00 PM.

"What a big dome." Sachi said with amazement in her voice.

"Well, it is Keigo Atobe's." Shiraishi replied.

"Yo! Shiraishi!" a loud voice said.

The pair turned around and saw the whole team.

"You brought a date?" Chitose said, scanning Sachi from head to toe.

"No, she's just my neighbor." Shiraishi said, putting his hand on Sachi's shoulder. "This is Sachi Imonoyama. She goes to Osaka Private."

"Kenya? Is that you?" Sachi asked, walking towards him.

"Hey! How have you been?" Kenya said, giving the girl a big bear hug.

"You two know each other?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yeah. Ken-kun is my best friend." Sachi replied.

"So later we can get some dirt on 'Ken-kun'." Kintaro jokingly said.

"Anyway, I'll introduce the rest of the team." Shiraishi said.

After the introductions, the group entered the big dome. Inside the big dome were lots of tables, all covered in yellow smooth silk, the chairs adorned with clear crystals and a large dance floor.

People from all different schools were there- Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyoutei, Fudomine, Higa, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Jyosei and Rokkaku.

'Hmm, that Atobe, once a big shot, always a big shot.' Sachi thought to herself.

"Imonoyama-san, to what honor do I owe this visit?" said a man.

Sachi turned around, only to find out that it was the celebrant himself, Keigo Atobe.

"Uh…I just tagged along with my friend." Sachi said.

"Which friend may I ask?" Atobe asked.

"Shiraishi Kuranosuke." She said while looking for him.

"I would've thought your friends would be of, uh, higher class." Atobe said with a smirk on his face.

"Back off, Keigo." Sachi shot at him with a fierce glare.

"Fine, fine." Atobe said, raising his hands in defeat.

"You're lucky it's your party. If it weren't, this cola would have made it down your pants." Sachi walked away from the abnoxious freak.

Unknown to both of them, Zaizen heard the whole conversation.

'Who is this Sachi Imonoyama?' he thought. 'And what's her relationship with Atobe-san? And what could she possibly want with Shiraishi-san?'


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

The party continues as everybody is having their desserts. Everybody was very much enjoying the food, though Zaizen constantly wondered about Sachi Imonoyama.

'What does this girl want?' he would constantly ask himself, wondering what damage she could bring.

"May I please have everybody's attention."

Everybody stared at the stage, only to find out it was the celebrant himself, Keigo Atobe.

"To officially open the dance floor, may I please call on Imonoyama Sachi-san to accompany me for the first dance." Atobe said, with much pride in his voice.

The spotlight was set on the said girl, who had just finished her crème brulee. Everybody stared at her, wondering why she was given the 'privilege'. She was shocked and so was Shiraishi.

'How could she have known Atobe-san?' he wondered.

Sachi reluctantly stood and finally walked towards the dance floor. All eyes were focused on her. Only now does Shiraishi notice her beautiful face against the light, her beautiful dress draping on her curves. Romanza is played and the couple started to dance.

"Ne Shiraishi-buchou, that Atobe guy is stealing your date." Zaizen said with a proud tone. "I knew she was mysterious."

"Mysterious in what way, Zaizen?" Chitose said, looking at Zaizen with curious eyes.

"Well, earlier, I overheard her conversation with Atobe-san. He told her that she should be with people of 'higher class'." Zaizen said.

"H-h-higher c-c-c-classss?" Koharu and Yuuji said, with serious murder intent.

"Regardless, they seem to know each other." Zaizen said.

"Ne Kenya. Can you tell us more about her?" Shiraishi asked.

Kenya kept silent, continuing to watch Sachi from afar.

"Kenya." Shiraishi said, shaking Kenya's shoulder back and forth.

Kenya still kept silent.

"Kenya!"

"No." he replied.

"What 'No'? How could you say 'no'?" Shiraishi said with a bugging voice.

"Maybe she's a secret agent, or a superhero, or even better, an ALIEN!" Kintaro said, jumping up and down.

Everybody stared at Kintaro with a we-are-not-that-stupid-to-believe-you look.

"Kin-chan. Don't make me take off these bandages here." Shiraishi said.

"H-h-hai!" Kintaro said, hiding behind Gin's back.

"Kenya. Please. Don't be stubborn." Shiraishi said

"No. Not now. Give her a little time." Kenya said.

"Okay." Shiraishi stopped bugging him, knowing that Kenya would get mad at him.

After the dance, Sachi immediately ran back to the group.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Sachi said with much eagerness in her voice.

Everybody was quiet.

"Guys?"

"Oh! We were just talking about how pretty you were." Kenya said with a large grin pasted on his face.

"Kenya, I knew you for lots of years and I know you'd never tell me that." Sachi said in a braggy tone.

"I think you're pretty." Shiraishi said.

"Thanks." Sachi said with a little blush.

"May I have the honor of a dance?" Shiraishi said, kneeling like a perfect gentleman.

"Most certainly, sir." Sachi agreed.

After a couple of dances, some fun games and a large birthday cake, the party eventually ended smoothly.

"Take me home?" Sachi asked Shiraishi.

"Most certainly, madam." Shiraishi said, extending his arm for Sachi.


	4. First day at Shitenhouji

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

It was the first day of class for the Shitenhouji students. All the clubs were promoting their own club. Some paraded around, gave out flyers and invited them to watch a game or two.

The boys and girls tennis club teamed up and decided on giving basic tennis lessons to all who were interested.

The courts were jam-packed with tons of girls, most of which were fans of Shiraishi and Kenya. Not only were they good in tennis but also they were smart and good-looking.

After every person was accommodated, Shiraishi hurriedly locked the courts and ran home as fast as he could.

"What's with Shiraishi-buchou?" Zaizen asked.

"He wants to see his girl. They do live next to each other." Kenya said.

"He even accidentally left his bag." Gin said.

"I'll bring it to him. His house is on the way." Kenya said, grabbing the bag from Gin.

~At Shiraishi's house~

It was already 7:00 PM. Shiraishi paced back and forth, wondering why Sachi has not yet come home.

'Could something might have happened to her?' He worried.

*Ding Dong*

'That must be her!' Shiraishi ran down as fast as he could and opened the door, only to see a Oshitari Kenya at his doorstep.

"Ah, Kenya." Shiraishi said, letting out a big sigh, disappointed it wasn't the person he was waiting for.

"You left your bag." Kenya said, handing him the tennis bag.

"Thanks."

"You're waiting for her, huh?" Kenya said, raising his eyebrows.

"Her? What do you mean?" Shiraishi said, acting dumb.

"Stop playing dumb dude."

"I'm just worried. It's around 7:15 PM. Something might have happened to her." Shiraishi said worriedly.

"She's at school."

"Who stays this late at school?"

"She's taking her doctorate."

"What?" Shiraishi said, shocked.


	5. Sachi Imonoyama

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

"Well, Kenya, I'm waiting for an explanation." Shiraishi said with a stern face.

"Well, I can't leave you hanging like that, can I?" Kenya said with a large sigh.

"Sachi Imonoyama, medical prodigy. It's a label that has been put on her ever since. She was always top of her class. She's getting her PHD right now—"

"But she's a high school student! She studies at Osaka Private." Shiraishi said with much confusion.

"Age-wise. She skipped some levels. She studies at Osaka Private University." Kenya said, scratching his head.

"Oh. Please continue."

"Moving on, the name Imonoyama may be familiar to you because they are one of the most influential families in Japan. Imonoyama zaibatsu, which specializes in hospital management, is theirs, and she's the COO. Her dad has been training her ever since young. She's in charge of surgery, specializing in cardiac and neurological surgery." Kenya stopped to catch his breath.

"Woah. And I thought she was just your typical girl next door. How about her family? Siblings?" Shiraishi said, obviously interested.

"Her dad is the CEO of the zaibatsu, very powerful man. Her mom passed when she was young. Now she has a stepmother and stepsister. Her stepmom dislikes her very much because her dad is fonder of Sachi than of her own daughter. Sachi and her stepsister, Yumika, are very close. Sachi lives in Osaka because she's taking her doctorate and because she will be the director of their new hospital here in Osaka. The house where she is living now is her mother's. I suppose she lives only with her maids and drivers."

"Wow. This is too much to process." Shiraishi said.

"Come to think of it, it's the first time you've ever been so interested in a girl, Shiraishi. Do you like her? I can be your wingman." Kenya laughed.

"How do you know about all of these anyway?"

"She's one of my best friends, of course I know. Anyway, I think I said too much. Please don't let Sachi know that you know about…everything, okay? You're lucky you're my bestfriend. If you weren't I wouldn't have told you all this.

"Thanks then." Shiraishi said.

"I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow. Morning training. Don't be late." Kenya showed himself out.

'I can't believe all that Kenya said. It seems rather impossible.' Shiraishi thought, lying down on his bed. It was raining. He looked outside the window.

"It's Sachi!" Shiraishi said. He immediately looked at his watch. It was already 9:00 PM.

He wanted to go out to talk to her but decided not to.

'I might only trouble her. I'll talk to her soon.'


	6. Saturday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

~Saturday~

It was a beautiful morning. The skies were clear, the air was crisp and cool and the song of the birds was lovely.

Shiraishi just finished freshening up. 'Today is a perfect day,' he thought 'a perfect day for a date. I wonder is Sachi's free.'

Shiraishi got his coat and headed out to Sachi's house. The house was your typical home, nothing too extravagant. It didn't really look like a house of the elite. Simple. Plain. Normal. But the girl living there was anything but simple, anything but plain, anything but normal.

Shiraishi rang the doorbell a couple of times. After a minute or so, a maid opened the door.

"How may I help you Mr. Shiraishi?" the maid asked.

"Is Sachi in?"

"Oh yes. Please come in."

The house from inside was huge. He only now realized that the house almost occupied the whole block. The maid directed him to a room on the second floor.

"The second room on the right sir." She said. "Would you like anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Shiraishi said with his adorable smile.

Shiraishi entered the room with the sign 'Sachi'.

The room was big. There were shelves filled with book, a study table with a pile of papers but other than that, the room looked like a normal high school girl's room.

"Herbal Medicine." Shiraishi said, looking at a book on the table.

Shiraishi found Sachi on the bed, all wrapped in a blanket. She was indeed a sleeping beauty. He had a strong urge to kiss her but Sachi woke up.

"Shin-chan! Why are you here?" Sachi was shocked. Not everybody was used to waking up next to a handsome guy.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you want to have breakfast with me today. It is a very beautiful morning." Shiraishi said with a little blush.

"Oh of course. I'll just freshen up. There's coffee downstairs. Please have a cup. I grew the beans myself."

"Oh yeah, of course." Shiraishi proceeded to go down the stairs.

After a cup of coffee, Shiraishi went up to Sachi's room, hoping to borrow her herbal medicine book. When he went in he found Sachi, only in her underwear. Apparently, she was changing clothes.

"I'm sorry." Shiraishi said, now cherry red.

"Wait. Can you zip me up?" Sachi said, avoiding eye contact. She, herself, was also blushing.

As he was zippering her dress, he smelled the scent of primrose in her hair.

"Hmm…Primrose." he said, leaning his head on Sachi's hair.

"Uh…" Sachi turned around, looking at him.

"I'm sorry. Oh yeah, can I borrow your herbal medicine book?" Nice save Shiraishi, nice save.

"Sure. I'm done with it anyway. Let's go?" she said, hugging Shiraishi's arm.

"So, why did you ask me out for breakfast?"

"To relieve stress."

"You're stressed?" Sachi said with a confused face.

"No, you are. You always come home late."

"Are you stalking me?" Sachi said with a flirty voice.

"No! I just wait for you to come home…so I know you're safe." He said with a blush.

"Well, isn't that sweet."


	7. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

"So where do you want to eat?" Shiraishi asked.

"A new café just opened around the block." Sachi answered.

They arrived at the café. It was small and cozy. The waiter escorted them to their table.

"May I take your order?"

"I'll have a coffee and an order of French toast." Sachi said, handing the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have a salad, whole wheat bread and a cup of tea." Shiraishi said.

"Health conscious I see. " Sachi joked.

"Haha." Shiraishi said, sarcastically.

"It'd be hard to have a boyfriend who's fitter than me."

'Boyfriend?' Shiraishi blushed at the thought.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, how was your week?" Sachi said, trying to break the defeaning silence.

"Nothing much. Tennis, classes, more tennis. Practically boring. How 'bout you?" Shiraishi said, resting his head on his hand.

"Uh, classes and stuff. I think you know." Sachi said with a big sigh.

"I know what?"

"Kenya told you stuff right? Stuff about me. It's all true by the way."

"How'd you know that he told me?" Shiraishi said. Kenya did say not to let her know.

"He told me. Actually, I asked. He isn't a good liar." Sachi laughed.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't really tell people that much. People treat me differently when they find out. Can we not talk about this?" Sachi said.

"Of course. It is your private life."

"Oh yeah, I have a meeting later so I have to go to Tokyo. You want to come along?" Sachi asked, finishing her coffee.

"Yeah. I want to visit some friends." Shiraishi said, paying the bill.

"I'll pay for mine." Sachi said, getting her wallet.

"No. I'm the guy. I pay." Shiraishi insisted. He pushed Sachi's hand back to her bag.

"We have to go. I have to visit somebody at Tokyo first."

They left the café and walked home. Sachi got some stuff—files, portfolios and a large bag of coffee. After that, they immediately left for the Bullet train station.

"Here's your ticket." Sachi said, handing Shiraishi the ticket.

"I insist on paying for it." Shiraishi said.

"No." Sachi said bluntly.

Unbeknownst to Sachi, Shiraishi sneakily put the money in her bag. They then headed to their seats.

"I think the trip takes around 2 and a half hours. Do you want anything to eat?" Shiraishi asked.

"We just ate breakfast. I think I'll just take a nap."

"Oh okay. Come here." Shiraishi pulled her head to his shoulder and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you uncomfortable like this?"

"U-uhm, it's ok." She said with a blush, now cuddling her head to his shoulder.


	8. Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

'We have arrived at Osaka station. We have arrived at Osaka station. Please check your belongings before leaving the train. Thank you.'

Shiraishi woke up from all the noise.

'We're here.' He thought. He looked at the sleeping beauty on his shoulder.

"Hey, we're here." Shiraishi said, shrugging the girl's shoulder. She woke up.

"Shin-chan." She said with a yawn.

'So cute.' He thought.

"So, where are you going?" Sachi asked, still a little groggy.

"I'm going to go meet some friends. You?" He questioned, getting his bag from the overhead cabin.

"Meeting." She said with a frown. "So dead boring meeting."

She sighed as she went off the train.

"It's ok. We can have fun tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow? Are we going out again tomorrow?" He said with a confused tone.

"Well, if you want to take me out again. But if you don't, it's totally fine. I could just ask some random guy—"

"Stop, stop, stop. Ok, we'll go out tomorrow."

"Yay!" she cheered.

'Adorable.' He thought.

"You're the best!" she said. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Shiraishi blushed.

"So, I'll be going now. Dad's gonna be furious if I came in late. Toodles!" Sachi waved goodbye and went into a cab.

~ 5 hours later~

"Great game. You kids leveled up." Shiraishi said, giving all of the kids a high-five.

"Thanks, Kuranosuke-niichan! We practiced a lot." The girl said.

"It's a good thing all our hard work paid off!" The little boy said with a large grin.

"You'd all better go home now. It's getting dark. Take care." He said, waving goodbye.

The kids rushed to their mother, got in a car and went home.

'Hmmm, it's around five. I think I'll pick Sachi up now.' He thought.

He took out the address Sachi gave him earlier and directed the cab driver to the address.

The automatic doors welcomed Shiraishi in. He went to the reception table.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Yes? How can I help you?" a woman said.

"Has the board meeting ended?" He asked.

"And who might you be that I will tell you this info?" she asked with a skeptical face.

"I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke. I'm looking for—"

"Oh! So you're Shiraishi-san. Yes, Ms. Imonoyoma told me to send you up. Take the elevator to the 20th floor and go to the door on your right. You can stay at the waiting area." She said, directing him to the elevator.

"Thanks."


End file.
